


The Ugly Christmas Sweater of Destiny

by Tedah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas is a hard time for Derek, Don't copy to other sites, M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Stiles finds the best ugliest Christmas sweater of all time and he gets more than he planned for.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	The Ugly Christmas Sweater of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> I had to do this after [this post](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/post/189754138703/just-imagine-it-shealwaysreads-stiles-is-out) came arond my dash.

Stiles is out Christmas shopping for the pack. Decorations, supplies to make cookies for an army, some last minute gifts, the usual. And then he sees it: the most godawful wolf themed Christmas sweater that the sick mind of a genius could ever conceive. And there’s only one, right there, calling him, in the midst of regular ugly Christmas sweaters. It’s clearly a sign from the universe when it fits him just right, the sleeves a little too long and the shoulders a bit too large, just like he likes it: not big enough to swim in it but /cozy/. He has to buy it.

He doesn’t show it to anyone, planning the reveal carefully. The occasion presents itself in the form of the pack’s last meeting before the holidays and Stiles knows that it’s his time to shine. He makes an excessive amount of cookies and puts the sweater on, already anticipating the horrified reactions it’s going to garner him. 

His friends don’t let him down. 

As soon as he walks through the door with his smarmiest grin it’s a chorus of “Ugh” and “Why?” and someone throws popcorn at him. Everyone is appropriately appalled by his fashion choice. Everyone except Derek, who inexplicably looks at him with what could almost be mistaken as longing written all over his face.

And then the sweater mysteriously disappears from Stiles’ wardrobe.

Stiles doesn’t realize immediately. He planned to wear it on actual Christams day but he can’t find it anywhere so he resorts to wearing his santa batman getup while he delivers his presents. He saves Derek’s for last. He just lets himself in, they all have a key to his house, something about the house being the pack’s and not just his.

And Derek is just sprawled out on the couch in nothing but Stiles’ stolen Christmas sweater and a pair of santa boxer briefs, looking the most relaxed Stiles has ever seen him, reading in front of the fire.

“You stole my sweater!“ Stiles accuses him. 

Derek has the decency to jump half a foot in the air and look extremely sheepish about it. But he looks so comfortable in it that Stiles can’t really stay mad at him. Over an apology hot cocoa Derek tells him about his old family tradition of finding the goofiest wolf themed christmas sweater to wear around the holidays. Old photo albums get pulled out and the hot cocoa turns into dinner.

Maybe some more difficult memories get dug up while the fire slowly dies down and Derek admits it wasn’t just about the sweater, he just sleeps better when Stiles’ scent is around, and usually what’s left behind from his frequent visits is enough, but the holidays are harder.

And maybe Stiles kisses him under the fake mistletoe Erica had insisted on hanging to the doorframe and inviting him to spend Christmas with him and Scott.

They end up drawing up a shared custody agreemed for the sweater. Stiles keeps it just enough to ensure it still smells like him before going back to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, santa batman is a thing [ I did not come up with it](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81kM8xOE8zL._UY606_.jpg)
> 
> share the love and christmas cheer in the comments or come over to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) and drop me a line.


End file.
